


Life of a Human

by Naturally_Beautiful_Not



Series: Life of a Human [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturally_Beautiful_Not/pseuds/Naturally_Beautiful_Not
Summary: Jack-Lynn was different.In a world of fantastic creatures, he was the only one like him. Unsure of what he was or where he came from, and with no memories to help him, his adoptive parents keep him a secret.But no secret remains so.Now that his is exposed, how can Jack-Lynn fit into this unfamiliar world? And how will the world react to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> An original short series that I wrote for the 'Out of Reality' Amino app. 
> 
> I created the world and the characters, originally planned to be a full-length novel-like story, but now a short series I'm working on chapter by chapter.
> 
> Currently in school full time, working two jobs and writing in my spare time.   
> Please be patient with updates!
> 
> Any suggestions or criticism is more than welcome, and if you have an idea for a character you might want to be in the story let me know!  
> Characters can be anything but human, with first and last name, and what Clan they are part of. 
> 
> Each update will be a new short story, in the same world, with an underlining story to link the chapters together. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

He woke up in his small stone bedroom. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he heard the voice of his mother shouting at him to get up.  
"Jack-Lynn! Get up! We are opening up in 2 hours!"  
He kicked off his blankets and swung his legs out of bed. He shivered as his feet hit the cold floor. He reached over to his small oak wood side table, which stood alone on 3 legs, and turned on the small oil lamp. As his eyes adjusted to the light he took in his surroundings.   
His room was small, damp and short. Not that he really minded. He actually liked his room. He had a small wooden desk and chair that he had built himself when he was younger. A stack of books stood on the desk, stretching so high it almost hit the low ceiling. Across the room from his bed in the corner had 3 outfits hanging on hooks. He smiled, remembering his time in the room. He was in a good mood today.  
He stood and took a few steps to reach the opposite wall and choose his outfit for the day. He dressed quickly in a pair of brown cargo shorts and a long sleeve white shirt. He put on a clean pair of socks from under his bed and headed out the door.  
He walked through the hall, passing by the store room and the forge. He climbed the stone stairs and jogged quickly across the doorway to the store front, just in case the window shutters were open. They were not. He entered the kitchen as his mother was placing a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk on the table for him.   
"Morning Mother." He said stopping to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. She smiled down at him and moved to sit at the table in the spot to the left of his. He sat smiling across the table as well. "Good morning to you too Mama."  
"Mornin'," Mama said just looking up from the newspaper long enough to smile at him.   
This was his family. Mama and Mother had been there for Jack-Lynn since he was 5 years old, lost on the outskirts of town with no memory. They took him in and kept him safe. He loved them very much.   
Jack-Lynn was made a member of the Groundfoot clan, and a member of the Lynn family. They had given him the name Jack and he used it with pride. Not that he had ever had to introduce himself.   
Jack-Lynn was different. He had known that from the moment his mothers took him in. They were both over 7 feet tall. His Mother had long light brown hair, thick skin, and large muscles. And she had one large green eye. Mama had short choppy black hair, tan thick skin, and muscles larger than that of his mothers. Her one large eye was sky blue.  
Jack-Lynn was not like that. He was not a cyclops. He didn't know what he was. No one did as far as he knew.  
He had two light brown eyes and auburn hair that reached his shoulders. His skin was thin and pale. He muscles were small but sturdy. He was strong enough to get any job done around the store but nothing like his mothers. Not to mention he was under 6 feet tall.   
His mothers kept him inside. If others knew something like him exists, he would be imprisoned. This land didn't usual treat strangers with open arms.   
He looked across the table and read the front page of Mamas newspaper. He saw the photo of an elf family holding a large golden necklace, with shovels by their sides and dirt on their faces. The headline read "ELF FAMILY DIGS UP GOBLIN MADE NECKLESS IN GARDEN". Lucky them, Jack-Lynn thought.  
"Jack-Lynn I wish you would let me cut your hair." His mother said, staring at him with her big eye. He blushed. Mother didn't like his hair, but Mama said it made him look manly.   
"Leave the boy alone May-Lynn," Mama said. She didn't even look up. They had had this argument often.  
"Just because he doesn't go out doesn't mean he can look like a scavenger, Dana-Lynn." Mother replied.  
"A scavenger!?" Jack-Lynn protested.  
"He looks fine!" Mama replied.   
Jack-Lynn just chuckled. He liked his hair this length, but his parents didn't often worry about his looks, so he found this all very funny.  
"Jack-Lynn, please at least tie it back," Mother asked. Jack-Lynn sighed and pulled off a string from around his wrist and used it to tie up his hair. "Anything interested in the news today?"   
"Nah, just fluff," Mama replied. She turned the page and let out an interested, "Ohh"  
Jack-Lynn gulped down a mouthful of his Mothers bland porridge and looked up.   
"What is it?"  
"The Gaurd got back in town last night."  
That caught their attention.  
The Gaurd worked directly under the Mightiest, who was the ruler of the city and strongest in the land. The were the only ones by law allowed to leave the city and brave the dangerous of the wild. Jack-Lynn had read stories of their greatest adventures and use to dream of joining, but he learned better as he grew up.  
"Have they announced their findings?" He asked, trying to suppress the longing in his voice. Mama shook her head.  
"No, seems that their planning to keep it a secret."  
"I don't know who would be stupid enough to join them. So dangerous out there." Mother said. Jack-Lynn blushed. He couldn't help fantasizing about what it would be like to leave the city. "And don't think I can't see that look Jack-Lynn. You're not joining."  
Mama coughed on her food.  
"Jack-Lynn!" She stared at him wide-eyed. "You don't think..."  
"No!" He said quickly. "No of course not. I wouldn't last 2 seconds outside this door. I know that. Just a crazy dream I have every now and then." He stared intently into his bowl, avoiding the eyes of his mothers.   
"Jack-Lynn..." Mother started but lost her words.  
"Jack-Lynn you know it's not that we think you can't take care of yourself," Mama said. "We know you're strong. It's just if anyone saw you. Saw what you are..."  
"I know Mama. It's fine." Jack-Lynn said. He really meant it. He was different. He knew that even without ever leaving the family home. He wasn't a Cyclops, like his mothers and the rest of his clan. He read all the books he could get his hands on, looking for anything that was like him. He knew all there was to know about every known race and species. But there was nothing like him. The closest this were elves or dwarfs. Maybe Oracles. But they all had things Jack-Lynn didn't. Skills. Ability. Strengths. He read about strangers species that had been discovered over the history of the city. Treated with ridicule and judged unfairly. But there were tons of each species in the city now. If people found Jack-Lynn, with no way of proving what he is or where in the land he came from, the would likely mark him a danger and lock him up. Or worse.   
That's what his mothers always said.  
Mother cleared the table and Mama moved to open the store. So Jack-Lynn headed back to the basement. He wasn't allowed upstairs during store hours. So he worked in the Forges. As he heard the bell above the door welcoming the first customers of the day, he donned his uniform and got the stove heated.   
Because of his strangely thin skin, Jack-Lynn wore protection against the hot metals and molten Lava. Cyclops had such thick skin that the heat wouldn't bother them, only having to wear simple safety gloves. If others from his clan saw him wearing Dragonhide boots, apron, and long gloves that go all the way up to his shoulders, he would be a laughing stock. But he was good at his job.   
Jack-Lynn grabbed hammered out sheets of different metals and dumped them one at a time into the lava, heating them up till they glowing white with heat. He laid them on the work table and pulled the metal with his hands. It was hard work, shaping the metal till it was thin enough to be forged into a blade. After a day's work, Jack-Lynns muscles ached and cried. His mothers were both master blacksmiths and they could forge a sword in a day's work. But with the custom orders, which their shop was famous for, most projects consisted of multiple blades and took a few days.   
Jack-Lynn wasn't surprised that they got many orders today. Many wanted the best and most unique weapon to impress the guard in hopes of joining. It happened every time they returned to the city.  
After spending the day pulling red hot metal over and over, Jack-Lynn was happy to hear his Mama's voice calling him up for dinner.   
The sun had just begun its descent from the sky as his mother told him to wash up. His face was covered in soot from the stove and his clothes were soaked in sweat. He didn't really care. But he promised to wash anyway.   
His Mother decided as a treat, that she would go out and get dinner instead of cook. It was a treat for all them really. Mother wasn't the best cook. Mama was even worse.   
Both his mothers left to get the food, so Jack-Lynn got to have some time alone. He loved his mothers very much but was happy to have the time to himself while the sun was up. He began to wander through the old house.   
The home belonged to the Lynn family and stood on the very outskirts of the city, by the wall that kept the wilds out. From the windows, you could stare out and see the tips of trees stretching high above that of the stone wall. The house had been given to Mother when her parents passed away, as she was an only child. The home was large enough to once hold the entire Groudfoot clan. Now it was only a few rooms. The rest had fallen victim to the elements. The only rooms above ground that still standing were the kitchen, the library, study, his mother's room and the store front. Most of the underground rooms were still intact. Jack-Lynn had spent the 12 years he had lived here learning about all the secrets of the home. He knew the ruins better than his mother did, he thought as he moved from wall to wall, jumping over collapsed ceilings and crawling through structures that had once connected the rooms together. Until he found the spot he was looking for.   
It was by far his favorite spot in the house, even though he wasn't supposed to go there. The roof of the house had collapsed, which in turn collapsed the room above him, leaving the ground floor exposed. It had been like that for years, and the elements had blown in dirt and seeds. A small tree had been growing for a few years and grass now grew over the rubble, with flowers began to sprout over the rocks as the summer began. The sun-soaked the rocks and bathed the former room in light.  
Jack-Lynn walked to the middle of the room and lied across his favorite spot, his back resting up against a former section of wall. He loved the feel of the sun on his skin. He knew he didn't have long to stay here, as the sun was lowering and his parents would be home soon, but he couldn't help but relax. He never got to go outside, so this was the closest he ever got. The only sun he was allowed to get was through the sunlight in his Mothers bedroom. He wasn't upset that he wasn't allowed to go outside, really, but that didn't stop him for longing. Longing for things he knew he couldn't have.   
He closed his eyes and dreamed of leaving the city, and finding others like him. He felt like he had been lying here for hours. But before the sun had set fully, he heard his mother call him. His eyes shot open. For a moment, he thought he saw a large dark shape fly over the ruins. He panicked for a moment. There were a number of species that could fly. He hoped no one saw him. But what he saw was too large. Must have been a small dragon. They fly over the city from time to time. His mother called again.  
He scrambled to his feet and rushed through the ruins. He ran into the kitchen and stopped when both his mothers stared at him. His Mother didn't look too happy.  
"Jack-Lynn I told you to wash up. Look at you! You're covered in more dirt than when we left." She scolded him.  
He shrugged. He sat at the table and sniffed the air. The food smelled wonderful and filled the kitchen with its aroma.   
"What did you get?" He asked.  
"We went down to Arthur-Lynn and Maggie-Lynn's home. They made spicy Ox balls and spiced corn." Mama explained.  
"Nice!" Jack-Lynn shouted. Mother placed a plate of food at his place, and Jack-Lynn grabbed his fork and moved to dig in. Suddenly his face was full of damp fabric.  
His Mother wiped his face roughly with a rag. He could hear his Mama laughing. He shrugged his mother's attack off.  
"Mother!" He snapped. "I'm 17 years old. I don't need my face wiped for me."  
"Well excuse me." Mother said before taking her spot at the table.   
The three of them ate until they were full, with Jack-Lynn sweating at the heat of the Ox balls. His mothers spoke of the news they heard from their neighbors and others in the neighborhood. Mostly rumors of the guard and what new discoveries they might have made. The neighborhood in they lived was mostly populated to the Groundfoot clan. But over the last few years, more and more elves had been moving in. The neighborhood was known as the Glittermind district, as most of the city blacksmiths were here, as well as the largest library in the city. Jack-Lynn had always wanted to go there.  
After dinner, Jack-Lynn finally went and bathed in the underground water spring under the kitchen. He said goodnight to his mothers and headed back to his room. He stripped off his sweat and dirt ridden clothes and collapsed on his bed wearing nothing but his undergarments, as per usual. He closed his eyes and fell asleep without climbing under his covers.   
He slept peacefully that night.   
The next day was almost exactly as the last, if not busier. They ate leftovers that night and took turns in the bath. He slept peacefully again, exhausted.   
As he slept that second night, something woke him. He felt warm. Unusually warm. Like the stone edge of his bed was much too warm. He woke with a start. He raised his head but couldn't see in the dark. He coughed and realized that his room was filling with smoke.   
Panic washed over him.   
"Mama! Mother!" He shouted. He burst from his room. The smoke flowed down the stairs. He could hear the wood burning. Then he heard it.  
"Jack-Lynn!" His Mama.  
"Jack-Lynn!!" His Mother.   
He rushed up the stairs, his feet burning against the hot stone. He burst through the kitchen, heading to the room of his parents. As he crossed the threshold to the study, his Mother and Mama bust in.   
Before he could get a word in, express his relief that they were ok, they thrust a cloak over his head and wrapped him tightly. He could tell that it was one of the old cloaks of his adoptive grandparents, as it was much too large for him. As he was wrapped snugly in the large piece of fabric, he felt much too warm and confused. Then his Mama lifted him in her arms and ran for the store front. The fire seemed to have spread from the ruins, as the study was burning the most and spreading to the kitchen. As the ran through the store, Jack-Lynn peeked out of his coverings and saw the weapons decorating the walls. He rarely stepped foot in the store, but the thought of it burning down made him want to sob.   
They burst through the door and into the streets. Neighbors gathered around and watched the old house burn. Jack-Lynn was held tight to his Mamas' chest, cradled in her arms like a child. He watched through a gap in the fabric as the flames engulphed the only home he ever knew. He had never seen it from the outside. The walls of the store were stone, with the wooden supports painted white. Above the storefront was a sign that read "Lynn Custom Metal Works, branch 4". He couldn't believe this was the first time he had seen the front of the store. He couldn't believe that he would never see it again as the heat of the fire burst the windows and began burning the sign.   
His Mama was crying. His Mother was too. He felt his eyes burn as tears dropped from his eyes.   
Mama pulled him close to his chest as the last remnants of their home crumbled as the fire burned out in the middle of the cold night. Mother fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.   
Other cyclops, members of the clan Jack-Lynn assumed, came forth and tried to comfort them.   
Suddenly the ground rumbled. The steady sound of hooves stormed in the night.   
"It's the Gaurd!" An elf cried out.   
Mama pushed him further into her chest. He curled up as much as he could, trying to keep out of the eyes of others. It was common knowledge that his parents did not have a child. He prayed that no one asked questions.   
The crowd parted and two centaurs with the bodies of brown stallions marched forward. Each was equipt with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Each wore a chest plate and steel helmet. They appeared to be twins from what Jack-Lynn could see from his limited view and young ones at that. They looked maybe 5 years older than him.  
As the reached the site of the fire and him and his family, they parted. The scariest man he had ever seen stepped between them. He about as tall as his mothers, standing well over Jack-Lynn's height, with large muscles. His skin had the appearance of mossy green-gray stone, and his face was long and flat. He had two tusks that protruded from his lower mouth and reached up past his nose. He wore large chain mail and leather trousers. His large body and his bare feet shook the ground with each step. Jack-Lynn swallowed nervously.   
He approached the three of them. He looked down at his parents. Mother stood up, and Mama stared him in the eye. Jack-Lynn hid his face, but he could feel his stare burning into his skin.   
"You are May-Lynn and Dana-Lynn?" The Orc asked. "The owners of the Lynn family Custom works?"  
"Yes." Mother said.  
"Why does Rugo-Yoh of the Bloodaxe clan want to investigate a store fire?" Mama asked.  
Jack-Lynn paled from under his cloak. Rugo-Yoh. The Captain of the guard. What could he be doing here?  
"I simply was in the neighborhood when the Gaurd received the message. Do you have something to hid?" He said calmly. Mother was the one who spoke up, keeping Mama from lashing out. Mama got angry when she was scared.  
"Of course not sir." Mother said. "We are in mourning for our store. My wife is just in shock."  
"Hmm." The Captian said. Jack-Lynn could still feel the Captian staring at him. He was sweating. He was scared. "And who is that you are holding?"   
He still held a certain amount of calmness in his voice. Like he was simply curious, and not investigating something strange. Mama tightened her grip around Jack-Lynn.   
Whispers broke out through the crowd. It was clear from the way she held him that she was holding someone.  
"It is our son." Mama spat out. Mother grabbed his leg as if to ensure that he was still there. The whispering grew.   
"Hmm." The Captian said again. "Bring him."  
With those words, the centaur circled around them. With their bows at their sides, Mama and Mother obeyed. The Captian turned and began walking back into the city. Mama and Mother followed as the centaurs brought up the back.   
The crowd seemed to follow them as they walked through the streets of the city. Jack-Lynn could hear whispers all around. They walked for ages, but he refused to risk peeking out and take in the sights, even though he was curious.   
After ages of walking, Jack-Lynn heard the sound of metal gates opening. He felt his Mama tense up as they walked past. He was wondering where he was when he heard the sound of large doors opening next.   
As they walked into a building, he could feel the warmth of what sounded like a large hearth burning in the room, and he could tell by the echo of their footsteps on the stone floor that the room was very large. Jack-Lynn peeked out from over his Mamas' shoulder. He couldn't see the whole room but it was bright white stone, lite up by oil fueled torches that lined the walls. From the shadows he could see on the floor, there must have been a chandelier hanging above them, helping to illuminate the room. He ducked back under the cloak as they all stopped walking.  
"Your Mightiness." The Captian said, and Jack-Lynn heard him lower to one knee, making a thud on the floor echoing throughout the room. The centaurs followed, and then Mama and Mother bowed also.  
The Mightest! Jack-Lynn was in the palace of the Mightest! Jack-Lynn wanted to look around more than ever. But he was also scared. Why would they bring them here? It was just a store fire!  
"Captian. What could bring you here tonight?" The Mightest asked in a deep cheerful voice.  
"Sir, there was a fire in the Glittermind district tonight. The 4th branch of the Lynn family custom metal works burned down."  
"What a shame," Mightest said without much emotion. "Surly that is not all you have to report."  
"No sir." The captain continued. "The owners of the shop are here with me. May-Lynn and Dana-Lynn of the Growndfoot clan. They claim to have.... a son."  
The room was silent for a moment.   
"A son you say." Jack-Lynn heard the Mightest say. He heard the man who ruled them stand up from what must be his throne. He heard the steps of the Mightiest's large body move towards them. Jack-Lynn suddenly feared for his life. His eyes burned again. He was scared.   
"May-Lynn, Dana-Lynn. Please show me your son." He told them. Mama and Mother didn't move. "It is my knowledge that you do not have a child. The Groundfoot has made weapons for me and the guard for ages. I know of your clan well. The Lynn family has only a female heir and she is not yours, so, please. Show me your son." He finished as more of an order.   
Jack-Lynn heard his Mother sob. His Mama was breathing heavily. At first, no one moved. Then, as if time was moving at half speed, he was lowered from his Mamas' arms.  
Jack-Lynn stood on his feet and wished nothing more than his Mamas' arms to stay wrapped around him. He was 17 years old but at the moment he felt as if he was no older than 7, about to get in trouble for a prank he had pulled.   
He stood there alone, with the cloak still over his face. He didn't dare move. He wasn't sure what he was to do.  
"Lower your hood son." The Mightiest said.  
Jack-Lynn hesitated. But slowly he reached up and pulled back his hood.  
He kept his eyes closed. Not wanting to see the look on their faces. He could still hear the soft gasps.  
"What is that?" He heard a voice ask.  
He opened his eyes. He now knew that they were not in the room alone. There were 3 maids in the room, by the throne of the Mightiest. They appeared to be elves, each wearing long white dresses and head wrappings. Their skin glistened a pale green color, their eyes one solid color and their long claws well groomed and painted. They looked at him with horror.   
Jack-Lynn finally looked at the Mightest himself and his breath was almost taken away. He was even larger than the Captain, with a similar look of stone skin, but even more so. His skin was much darker gray and appeared much rougher. His face was stern but kind looking, with black hair combed back and stiff, with large pointed ears and a pair of horns rose from his forehead. Two large bat-like wings made of similar stone-like flesh extended from his back and a large tail with a spiked end lay on the floor behind him. He was the only Gargoyle Jack-Lynn has ever seen. Even in books, they were only ever drawings. Gargoyles were extremely rare.  
He only wore black pants and golden chains. On one hung the crest of the city, sitting nicely on his chest. The crest was a shield decorated with a Laural Wreath, symbolizing the unity of species in the city walls. On either side stood two large Gargoyles, seemingly holding the city together. Seeing fit as the Mightest himself founded the city.  
The others in the room stared at Jack-Lynn. The centaurs treated in place, pulling out an arrow each from their quivers and losing them into their bows, ready to fire at him. Even the Captian who was still kneeling to the Mightest stared at Jack-Lynn in fear.  
The Mightest looked at Jack-Lynn, not with fear or disgust but with fascination.   
"Take off your cloak." He told him.  
Jack-Lynn did not hesitate this time. Avoiding the Gargoyles eyes, he let the large cloak fall to the ground. More gasps. Jack-Lynn felt the blood rush to his cheeks. It was humiliating. He was pale, had no claws or fur. No tail or wings. Not to mention he was only wearing his undergarments.   
The mightiest walked once around him, shaking the floor slightly with each step. He stopped once again in front of Jack-Lynn.   
"Does it speak?" The Mightiest asked his parents.  
"Yes." His Mother replied softly.  
"Is it, intelligent?"   
"Yes." Answered his Mama.  
"Well then, boy. What is your name?" He asked Jack-Lynn. Jack-Lynn cleared his throat softly.  
"Jack-Lynn of the Groundfoot clan, sir."  
"Well," The Mightest said. "What are you then Jack-Lynn?"  
"I don't know sir."  
"Where did you come from?"  
"I don't know sir."  
"Are there more of you?"  
"I don't know sir."  
Silence for a moment. Then his Mother spoke.  
"Please, your Mightiness. We found him when he was a child. He didn't remember anything-..."   
"Enough." The Mightest said. He turned to address his parents. "When you did find the creature, why not report it?"   
"It was scared." His Mama said. "We just wanted to help it-Him. Our son. We were afraid of how people would treat him. He is frail."  
"I see." The Mightiest said. He looked between him and his mothers. Thinking.   
Jack-Lynn couldn't think. His mind was black. He just waited.  
"If you wish to keep the boy, understand that what you did was against the law. I should take him away."  
"No!" Cried his mothers. The Mightest raised his hand. He stood still, pondering his options while watching Jack-Lynn with an uncomfortable intensity. The Mightest and he had a staring contest, and at some point, the hard stone face of the gargoyle seemed to soften.  
"The boy will be removed from your custody," The Mightest said, turning to his mothers. "But you will still be allowed to see him. In the meantime, while we investigate who and what the boy is, he will stay with either me or one of my associates."  
Jack-Lynn stared at his mothers, waiting for them to argue, but by the look on their faces, Jack-Lynn could tell that this was a better solution than they had hoped for. But they still weren't happy about it. Jack-Lynn closed his eyes, trying to wrap his head around what was happening and what was going to happen next. Was he going to be living in the palace now? Would he be kept inside again? Will he be treated like a prince? Or a captive?  
Suddenly, Jack-Lynn heard movement to his side. He opened his eyes to see the Captian rise from his knees, apparently just now recovering from the shock of Jack-Lynns reveal.  
"My Mightest, I would be glad to take the boy with me, to my home."  
Jack-Lynn's eyes went wider than ever, the thought of being raised by an Orc with his small arms and frail skin. He gulped nervously, sharing a shaky look with his mothers.   
The Mightest simply nodded in approval.  
"Thank you, Captian. I think that will work well. However," The Mightest continued, turning to speak directly to Jack-Lynn. "I want my staff to complete a physical. Learn as much about him as possible." Jack-Lynn was starting to get annoyed. They kept talking about him like he wasn't even there.  
"Ok, sir," Jack-Lynn said bitterly. The Mightest didn't break his eye contact with him. Without looking away, he waved his hand and the centaur guards moved forward, taking his mothers by their arms and lead them out the door. Jack-Lynn didn't watch them leave. He couldn't. If he did, he knew he would cry.  
The Elf's then lead him through the palace. As soon as they were out of the throne room, leaving the Mightest to sit back on his large throne, with one maid bring him a large chalice to drink, Jack-Lynn allowed himself to really take in the palace around him.   
He had never been in a place so big. He had never been outside of his home before. The Palace was grand, and every time they turned down a new hall Jack-Lynn had to fight an urge to run down the long corridor as fast as he could. He had never had so much room to move and it was almost overwhelming. But he was conscious of the Captian, Rugo-Yoh, Jack-Lynn remembered, followed quietly behind him.   
They led Jack-Lynn to a room. They told him to wait and the doctor would be there in a moment. The room was very bare, with just a cabinet, a sink, a tray with medical equipment and an examination bed. In the center of the floor was a small raised stage, just large enough for someone to stand on. Jack-Lynn didn't know the purpose of the stage, so he just sat on the bed.   
Moments later the doctor stumbled out of a door on the side of the room, out of breath and still wearing his pajamas. The doctor appeared to be a fawn, from the waist down covered in curly brown fur and cloven hooves. His horns curled around his face, making him look very wise. He was about a full head shorter than him and as soon as he peered through his glasses and saw Jack-Lynn he looked like a kid in a candy store.   
"Oh, my." He said. It seemed to be the doctors favorite choice of words because, for the next hour or so, the doctor fussed around Jack-Lynn. Poking at him, asking him to raise his arms or bend his legs, jotting notes down on a clipboard and repeating the phrase. Eventually, he told Jack-Lynn to stand on the stage, pulling up a stool and sitting in front of him. It only took Jack-Lynn a moment to realize the doctor was drawing a picture of him. Jack-Lynn felt humiliated.   
After what felt like all night, but was really only a few hours, the Doctor gave Jack-Lynn a change of clothes to wear. Just white cotton shorts and t-shirt. He showed Jack-Lynn out, thanking him many times. Jack-Lynn supposed that being the first doctor to take a look at something like him was going to make the fawn famous.   
Rugo-Yoh was waiting for him just outside the door. Before Jack-Lynn could say anything the Captian handing him the cloak he had worn to the palace.  
"I figured you would want to keep this. Your mothers gave it to you, right?" He told Jack-Lynn. He just nodded. Jack-Lynn was surprised by the Captain's gentle nature. He had always read about the brave and terrifying Captian of the Gaurd in the stories he grew up with. His mothers often referred to him as 'That beastly man'. As he walked beside the Orc out of the palace now wrapped back up in the much too large cloak, he supposed that Rugo-Yoh simply didn't show that side of himself often.   
They walking in silence, mostly because Jack-Lynn was taking in everything he could while the Captian lead him through the city to his home. Jack-Lynn could see restaurants, cafes, stores for clothes or jewelry. He passed by what must be an open market during the day, and a couple smaller blacksmith forges. It was the middle of the night, so not a lot of people were walking around, and none paid attention to him as Jack-Lynn had his hood covering his face. He passes more elves, brownies running around doing errands, warlocks, and some dogheads heading home after a night of drinking. Of course, Jack-Lynn had read about all of these species before but it was the first time he had seen any of them in person. It was exciting.   
Jack-Lynn almost didn't notice when Rugo-Yoh stopped in front of him, almost walking right into the orcs back. They had stopped in front of a small home in a quiet district of the city. It had a large white door, with flowers in the windowsills. The home perfectly blended into the homes around it. It definitely didn't strike Jack-Lynn as the type of place that the Captian would live.  
Rugo-Yoh opened the door with a small silver key, and Jack-Lynn followed awkwardly in after him, feeling small through the large door. At that moment, Jack-Lynn felt everything hit him at once. This wasn't the kitchen he knew. This wasn't his home, and he didn't know when he would see home again.   
"There is a spare room down the hall, the last door on the left. I suppose you're tired." The Captian said. He wouldn't look Jack-Lynn in the eye, and honestly, Jack-Lynn couldn't make sense of the Captian agreeing to take him in. But he was right. Jack-Lynn just wanted to sleep, and hopefully, wake up from this nightmare. But as he entered the warm spare room and collapsed on the soft bed in the corner he knew that it wasn't a dream. Finally, Jack-Lynn closed his eyes, letting the tears fall from down his cheeks as he pulled the cloak up to his face, smelling the familiar scent of the forges in the fabric and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
